


What a Feeling

by another_illusion



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, First Time, Smitten Dina, Smut, Useless lesbian Ellie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_illusion/pseuds/another_illusion
Summary: Joel is out for the night leaving Ellie and Dina to spend some much needed alone time.





	What a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been able to get this outta my head. Hope you guys like it!

"You're so beautiful." 

Dina's voice, barely a whisper, rushed through her. Ellie gulped as soft fingers traced the contours of her face, dipping over her cheek and down to trace her lips slowly. She watched Dina take her in, moonlight bathing them both as they lay on her bed. Her clammy hands were placed between their bodies, fingers twisting with each other as she nervously licked her lips.

"Y-you too," Ellie whispered shakily. There was so much more she could say, _wanted_ to say, but the usual confidence she finds while out on runs eluded her at the moment. Her heart beat quickly against her chest as Dina smiled at her. The kind of smile that meant she'd have to brace herself for whatever the shorter girl had in mind.

"Well, I'm glad you think so." Dina grinned as she inched forward to claim her lips tenderly. Ellie breathed a sigh into the kiss, eyes closing as she felt a tremor run down her spine. Three months later and kissing Dina still managed to make her heart skip a beat. She was glad Joel had picked up a night shift at the guard. The last thing she wanted was for him to walk in to the sound of her short breaths increasing as Dina deepened their kiss.

Dina pushed forward until their chests were pressed together, one of her hands running through Ellie's hair. Her tongue swiped hot and slow on Ellie's lower lip. "Fuck." Ellie breathed as heat ran straight through her. She felt Dina smirk against her lip and kiss her again, their tongues pressing together in a dance all too familiar. What was less familiar was the feeling of Dina's hands moving from her hair and down her neck, inching towards her sternum. Her fingers dipped beneath the hemline of her shirt as she stroked the soft skin there.

Ellie shuddered as she felt those fingers move out of her shirt and make a slow trip down towards her breasts. "Is this okay?" Ellie opened her eyes to find searching eyes waiting for a response. Dina's hand was just slightly over the swell of her breast, waiting patiently. Ellie stuttered out a sound, but when words failed her she nodded quickly. She even managed to smile her consent which earned her another deep kiss.

This kiss was different from their other kisses. Probably because they hadn't had much time to themselves lately. There was something urgent about the way Dina's lips moved against her, about the way Dina's body pushed forward as she cupped her breast fully. Ellie moaned low in her throat as Dina squeezed softly before running her finger teasingly over the hardening peak. She soon found herself pushed onto her back, Dina moving to straddle her hips as she claimed her lips again. Tongue dipping in and coaxing more sounds from the back of her throat as nimble fingers continued paying attention to her chest.

"I love the sounds you make for me," Dina said softly. Ellie couldn't help but nervously laugh, mentally berating herself for her lack of ability to be cool about this. She knew that Dina didn't care if she was, but she wished she could maintain some of her confident demeanor while in the heat of the moment like this. It was damn near impossible when Dina's hips began a slow rocking motion above her.

It was a sight Ellie had only ever dreamed of. Dina straddling her, hair falling in unruly curves framing her beautiful face, lips parted against her own as she rocked her hips in a way that caused small whimpers to fall from her lips. Ellie's hands, that had until that moment remained at her side, were placed just above Dina's jean clad legs. There was a stutter in Dina's movement as Ellie slowly trailed her hands upward. Their kiss finally broke as they locked eyes, Ellie's hands firmly planted on Dina's hips aiding her movement.

They lay like that for several moments until Ellie's fingers inched towards Dina's back, finger tips dipping just beneath the waistband of jeans. Her fingers fumbled nervously as she slowly stroked the soft skin she felt there, so warm and smooth. She wondered if all of Dina felt as soft. Dina leaned up to rest on her elbows as she stared down at her, watching Ellie's eyes dilate in the low light as she continued to run her fingers up and down her back beneath her shirt.

"You can take it off if you want," Dina suggested with a mirthful smile. Ellie's eyes snapped up to meet Dina's, fingers stopping their movement momentarily as she watched to see if Dina was serious or if this was just another of her ways to tease her. She realized very quickly that it wasn't a joke as Dina sat up and swiftly removed her shirt. Ellie's eyes widened as she took in the sight her black bra and the way it cupped her breasts. She'd seen Dina in a bathing suit before, but there was something about the moment that made this sight affect her more than a silly bathing suit ever had.

Blinking owlishly, Ellie licked her lips. Her eyes ran across every expanse of skin available, raking across a soft stomach that she was sure would quiver if she just had the courage to lean forward and kiss softly. She finally looked back at Dina's face when she heard her gentle laugh.

"Easy there tiger, wouldn't want you spontaneously combusting."

Ellie scoffed but couldn't hold back a grin just as big as Dina's. Leaning up to sit, hands wrapping around to hold Dina against her, she responded, "Don't worry about me, I can handle myself."

"Is that so?" Dina teased as she tenderly tucked some of Ellie's hair behind her ear and inched forward to speak into it.

"'Cause it kinda looked like it's me you can't handle." Ellie sucked in a breath as soft wet kisses were pressed to her neck, hips moving again. She allowed Dina to trail kisses against her skin as she reached down to pull at the hem of her shirt. Ellie nodded when there was a pause and Dina quickly discarded the shirt much like she'd done for her own. Much to Ellie's delight, it was Dina's eyes that drunk her in hungrily.

Taking advantage of Dina's distraction, Ellie quickly flipped them so she lay between dancerly legs, hips pressing firm between Dina's thighs.

"F-fuck, Ellie," Dina said, her fingers held firmly onto the back of Ellie's neck.

"See?" Ellie said with a grin, "I can handle myself."

"Point taken," Dina replied softly just before pulling Ellie down to kiss her fully. Ellie moaned softly as their skin touched for the first time in this way. Their lips found a deep rhythm and Dina eagerly dipped her hands down to grab at Ellie's ass. She kneaded the soft flesh as Ellie adopted a rocking motion of her own, her hips pressing into Dina's center, sent shocks of pleasure straight to the heat between her thighs. "Take these off," Dina pleaded softly as she made a point to pull down on Ellie's jeans by her back pockets.

Not wanting to put off whatever was happening any longer, Ellie jumped off the bed and stripped down to her briefs.

"Have I ever told you how hot you look in those?" Dina asked as she stood and removed her pants too. Ellie bashfully scratched the back of her neck, feeling her cheeks heat up under Dina's watchful eye. When she didn't reply, Dina smiled and trailed her fingers up her thighs, lingering whenever she felt a small tremor. "Well in case I haven't," Dina began to say lowly, her fingers reaching the top of the briefs. She pulled on the waistband and let it snap back onto Ellie's taught stomach, appreciating soft abs that twitched at the impact. "You look so fucking good in these."

Ellie nodded through hooded lids as she felt Dina's fingers continue playing against her stomach, occasionally slipping into her briefs to play with the small tuft of hair there. Their eyes were locked in an intense stare, Ellie doing her best to stay upright with legs that felt like jelly, and Dina watching her face closely for any signs that she was uncomfortable. When it was evident that Ellie was enjoying her ministrations, Dina pulled back to lay on the bed against the pillow at the headboard. Ellie watched, entranced, as her girlfriend's underwear was removed and thrown somewhere else in the bedroom.

"Come here," Dina whispered, hand outstretched in invitation. Ellie licked her lips and stared for a moment. The sight of soft skin on full display was nearly enough to make her brain short circuit. She tried to be discreet as she pressed her legs together, but she knew Dina had picked up the motion, if her slight hitch of breath was any indication. Her eyes dipped over supple breasts that she so desperately wanted to touch, over her mound with a small tuft of hair as well, then down her legs, one spread and the other propped up with a bent knee. She would have pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming, but she was done fantasizing, she was ready to take this step with Dina and kiss that confident smirk right off her lips. 

"Took you long enough." Ellie paid no mind to Dina's teasing lilt as she removed her underwear and joined her in bed. She wasted no time in claiming Dina's lips, the shorter of the two sighing deeply as Ellie's tongue sweeped against her bottom lip, coaxing her to kiss her deeper.

They kissed for several long moments, hands exploring heated skin and trembling limbs, until Ellie's shaking hand inched away from Dina's breast (she would have probably kissed and sucked on those hard nipples all night, but she desperately wanted to make Dina fall apart) to prop herself on an elbow and start a slow trail down her stomach. A small whine fell from Dina's lips as Ellie hesitated upon reaching her mound. She opened her eyes with concern and placed a comforting hand on Ellie's cheek.

"Is everything okay?” Dina asked, her thumb stroking softly, eyes sincere and full of something that both excited and scared Ellie.

"Yeah," Ellie responded with a quick nod, even though her voice quivered ever so slightly. "I just... I've never done this before. I want this to be good for you, I'm just worried I'm gonna suck," she admitted. She never once thought Dina would tease her about it, but there had been a nagging thought in her mind that told her she would probably never be able to satisfy her when she had no experience whatsoever. A smile crept on her lips as Dina's expression shifted to something close to adoration and a soft kiss was placed on her lips.

"Ellie, there is no way on earth I wouldn't enjoy this with you," Dina replied. She reached down for Ellie's hand and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. Ellie watched with rapt attention as several more kisses were littered against her skin until Dina slowly guided her hand down. "If it'll make you feel better, I could show you what I like." A reply died in Ellie's throat when her fingers were guided down and into wet heat. Her eyes slammed shut as she leaned her forehead against Dina's who moaned softly at the contact.

"You're so wet," Ellie marveled, breaths coming out in soft pants. For a moment their hands remained dormant, but soon she felt Dina's fingers begin to press down on her own, slick with wetness that stirred something deep inside Ellie. She slowly moved her fingers through soft lips as she became familiar with the way every touch affected her girlfriend. A swipe on the bundle of nerves there caused Dina's breath to catch in her throat, a kiss to her throat as their hands moved lower and pressed against her entrance gave her all the more wetness to work with.

They clumsily moved like this, Ellie doing her best to follow Dina's lead. She took it all in until she garnered the courage to finally press the tip of her finger into swollen slips.

"Oh fuck, Ellie." For a moment she thought she'd screwed up but when Dina's fingers wrapped around her wrist to encourage her to do it, she knew she was on the right track. A long moan fell from Dina's parted lips, head falling back against the pillow as a finger sunk deep within her walls. "You can move it," Dina said breathily, eyes shut as her hips began moving against the finger inside her.

Ellie watched in amazement, the way Dina's back arched to accompany the movement of her hips, the slight sheen of sweat glistening off of her skin, the way her finger sunk deep into her clutching walls as she put more of her body into her movement. Dina's hand finally moved from aiding her and reached up to her neck to pull her into a deep kiss. Ellie kissed her eagerly, finger still sliding inside her slowly.

"You can go faster, baby." Ellie moaned at the term of endearment, her own core clenching at nothing as a pulse ran straight to her clit. She didn't need to be told twice, and soon she began thrusting with her hips aiding her. She'd adjusted her body so Dina's leg lay between her thighs. "That feels so good. You can add another finger," Dina said. Ellie nodded and pulled back to push back into her core with two fingers. Dina whimpered as Ellie resumed her motion with her hips, rocking against her thigh with every thrust into her.

Dina picked up on the way Ellie's hips stuttered on every upstroke and ran her fingers down the taller girl's back to encourage her to use her thigh for friction. Ellie groaned and on a particular swipe of her aching bud against a strong thigh she buried her face against Dina's neck. She turned to kiss and suck on the soft skin there.

"Fuck, oh my god!" Dina moaned, her back bowing, arms wrapping around Ellie's neck to hold her close as Ellie's fingers curled inside her.

"I'm sorry, was that bad?" Elli asked worried as she stilled her hands and hips. Dina shook her head quickly.

"No, that was good, so good. Please don't stop," Dina pleaded, head moving up to kiss Ellie, tongue pressing forward. "Do it again."

Ellie moaned with a nod and started pressing into her again, fingers still slick and easily gliding into her. After several thrust she curled her fingers up again and was rewarded with another throaty moan and arms wrapping tighter around her neck, soft lips parted and panting against her own.

"Just like that, that's so good," Dina praised. Something swelled in Ellie's chest at the compliment and as she pressed particularly hard on Dina's thigh she felt something else swell low in the pit of her stomach. It was dizzying, being inside Dina, feeling her quiver beneath her, brown eyes watching her hungrily. Every kiss, every stroke into Dina's core pushed Ellie closer and closer to a feeling she'd only ever felt on her own during late nights imagining a scenario much like this.

"Dina," Ellie said lowly, eyes locking with Dina's. "I think I'm gonna... I think I-" She couldn't quite get the words out. Her cheeks felt on fire as Dina smiled wide and leaned up to place a soft kiss on her chin. Ellie's heart sang in her chest.

"Are you gonna cum?" Ellie blushed wildly but nodded. "You're gonna come for me?" Dina asked again. Ellie moaned deeply, fingers no longer thrusting into Dina as she became lost to the feeling coursing through her.

"Y-yeah, I'm gonna cum for you." Ellie's hips lost their rhythm and became choppy as Dina tensed her thigh and pressed up into Ellie's aching clit. She whimpered helplessly as she felt the first waves of her orgasm hit her. Her clit pulsing with every swipe against Dina's thigh.

"I got you." Those words spoken so gingerly as Dina held her close, were her undoing. Her hand gripped the sheets beneath them as she buried her face into them, hips jutting almost fervently as wave after wave of pleasure washed through her. Amidst the torrent of pleasure, Dina ran her hand softly up and down her back, whispering words of encouragement that mingled with Ellie's string of expletives and almost reverent calls of her name.

"Holy shit," Ellie whispered when she finally came down and only small aftershocks remained from her orgasm. Dina laughed and swiped her hand against Ellie's sweaty forehead before crinkling her nose teasingly.

"Gross," Dina joked playfully. Ellie could only smile wide and pay her with a kiss. A kiss that quickly turned into two. Three. Four. When air finally became an issue, Ellie looked down on Dina with a huge grin that matched the shorter girl's own. She couldn't help it, she felt like she was flying, laying in bed in the arms of the one person she had only ever hoped to have this way. Her best friend who looked at her so adoringly her heart threatened to pop out of her chest.

With one final kiss, Ellie moved to lay fully between Dina's hips, hand creeping down and fingers wasting no time in rubbing small circles against her neglected clit. Dina whimpered as she ran her fingers through the soft hair at the nape of Ellie's neck, lip between her teeth. Ellie watched with rapt attention as Dina's eyes never left hers. She however, couldn't help but glance down at the sway of Dina's breasts, how her stomach fluttered beneath her, how their bodies moved in a dance that had already become familiar.

"Do you need me to go inside?" Ellie asked breathily, lips pressing against Dina's in something not even remotely close to a kiss as Dina panted against her.

"No, this is perfect," Dina responded as Ellie's fingers pressed against her straining but with more pressure. "You're perfect."

"You are," Ellie responded easily, not missing a beat. Dina rolled her eyes playfully and Ellie felt a shift in her voice as she replied with a grin.

"You're so cheesy. You don't have to sweet talk me you know, I'm already in your bed." Ellie laughed lowly and pushed her hips into the movement of her hand, moaning along with Dina as legs wrapped around her waist.

"I'd like to keep it that way." Ellie smiled wide, how lucky was she to be in love with her best friend. Dina could only nod as she pushed up into Ellies fingers, the wetness there causing strong fingers to dip into her momentarily and press inside her. Ellie noticed the catch in her breath and easily slid into her.

"This okay?" Dina moaned in response and Ellie marveled at the way her walls clenched around her fingers, how she could feel them contract and suck her in deeper. She thrust into her with slow deep movements as Dina's legs wrapped around her tighter. Curling her fingers the way she remembered Dina liked, she pressed up into her front wall and coaxed the sweetest moans she'd ever heard.

"Oh god, Ellie, I'm so close," Dina whimpered as she pulled Ellie's fingers out to rub her clit the way she'd been moments ago. "Fuck, don't stop... don't stop baby."

"I won't," Ellie moaned in response, feeling the exertion in her arm reach it's peak. She wouldn't stop though, couldn't stop when she could feel Dina's body go slack, back arching and body shaking. Nails raked down her back, she'd have lovely marks to remember this by later, and held her close as Dina reached her peak with a wail of her name.

It seemed like ages before Dina's body finally relaxed against the bed. Ellie stopped her slow movements against her clit as the last of her pleasure faded, and then moved to litter soft kisses on Dina's chest. Dina hummed happily, running her fingers through Ellie's hair and holding her close. When Ellie felt she'd sufficiently given her enough kisses she pulled away with a beaming smile on her lips, eyes conveying everything she was too scared to say just yet.

Dina returned the smile and placed a clammy hand on her cheek. "You're so beautiful."

This time Ellie responded with no amount of nerves.

"You too."


End file.
